Luck or Fate ?
by Fanfictionlover2211
Summary: What if the Curtis brothers had an older brother ? Would life be better ?
1. The stranger

**What if the Curtis brothers had an older brother ? Would Life bei better ?**

"Hey! Ponyboy wake up! Wake up!" , I heard someone screaming. Slowly I opened my eyes just to find Sodas worried face in front of me. "Hey are you okay, little buddy?" , "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about it" , I lied. I saw in Sodas face, that he didn't believe me. He always knows it , if I lie to him. "Go back to sleep, kiddo. It's two o'clock and I have to work in the morning." He layed his arms over me and I slowly driftet back to sleep. The next time I woke up, it was Darry, who told me to clean the house in the time he and Soda are at work. After they both left I stood up and started to do the dishes. Suddenly I heard a loud knock at the door. I knew it wasn't any of the gang 'cause they don't knock, they just go in and let the door slam behind them. When I opened the door, in front of me stood a young man, maybe two or three years older than Darry, and asked after the last one. "He ain't here. Darry is at work. Can I help you with something, sir?" I asked and noticed that he looks very similiar to Darry. Hell, he even looks more like dad than Darry. How can that be possible? "Do you know what time he comes back?" , "Yeah, he will be home at 7 o'clock." , "So I guess he works a lot." , the stranger stated. If I didn't get it wrong, he looked rather sad about the fact, that Darry has to work a lot. But why would he care? He doesn't even knows us, does he?

I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I will try to write more for the next chapters :-)

And I'm sorry if there are many mistakes, because english is not my my mother tongue. I'm still learning it in school, but I will give my best! ️㈇7


	2. Brother ?

"So you wanna come by later ?" , I asked him, because I still have to clean up the house and I don't want Darry to be mad at me. "Sure I will", he answered and went away after giving me a small smile. Once I cleaned up the house, I was so exhausted that I went to bed and fall asleep. I woke up by loud voices. I recognized the one as Darrys. I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the door to the kitchen. "Where have you been the whole time? Why didn't you come back after you heard about the accident? Do you know how hard it is to take custody of two children? I couldn't go to college and I have to work the whole time to pay thr bills! And you have beem all the time in Germany and didn't care what happened to us. I don't want you here! , I heard Darry yell at the top of his lungs. "And I'm sure as hell Soda and Pony don't want you here either." Wow. What was that? Why was Darry so furious? Does he knows the man? I was curious, so i opened the door and saw the same man in front of Darry, who knocked on our door earlier. When they heard me came in, they both went quiet. " Darry what is this about? Do you know this man? " , "We will wait 'till Soda gets home and then I'm gonna tell you both what this is about, okay kiddo ?" Darry answered me with a worried expression. Was he worried about how we would take the news ? Is it that bad? I felt öike I'm gonna be sick. i just hope Soda will come home soon, so I don't have to worry about that shit anymore. We were sitting on the sofa, when the front door opened and a happy Soda came in. But when he saw our expressions his face went serious. " What's that about? Is something wrong? " he asked worriedly. Darry was the first one, who,opened his mouth, " Come here little buddy and sit down. I have to tell you and Ponyboy something. " After Soda sat down next to me, we both looked at Darry expactantly. "Look, I don't really know how I should tell you about this. A few days after our parents died, I found out, that we have another brother an-" , " What ?", Soda and I yelled. " Why didn't you tell us? You could have said something!" I screamed at him. Man I was furious. He can't just keep a secret like this to himself. I wanted to stand up and go to my room, but Soda took hold of my arm. " Calm down, Pony. I'm sure Darry will tell us why he didn't. He had probalby a good reason for it." Soda tried to calm me down. " Oh yeah I had a good reason!" , Darry said and glanced at the stranger. Of course, how could I be so stupid! The stranger is our brother. I mean he looks like a younger version of our dad! Suddenly I wasn't angry at Darry, I was angry the stranger! Where was he the whole time? If he is older than Darry, he should have been our legal guardian. Darry could have gone to high school. But instead he had to take care of me and Soda and work hard to pay the bills. I felt sorry for him. I always thought Darry would send me ta boys home if Soda wasn't here, but now I know I was wrong. So totally wrong. Darry really cares about me and still does. I began to yell at the stranger, why he didn't coke back and took care of us. "I'm sorry" , he said, " I really am. I was really busy with college an-" , "Yeah and that is exactly what it is! I also wanted to go college, but I didn't do it! Because I have to litlle brothers I care about." Our oldest brother looked sad. But I didn't feel sorry for him. Darry was right, if he would have cared, he would have come back. Even Soda droped out of school, so we can pay the bills. Suddenly I noticed, that I don't know the name of my oldest brother so I askes him. " My name is Dean. And I cared about you three Dar. I just couldn't go home you know. I couldn't live in the same house, where mom and dad used to be. And I was scared okay? I was scared about what you would say. We didn't even know each other, should I have just come home and say :Hey I'm your older brother and I know you don't know me, but I'm gonna be your lega guardian and live with you from now on. Would you have accept me as your brother ?" ,I was shocked to be honest.I didn't think he would came up with something like that. I could understand him a little. I would have been scared too. But that's no excuse, he should have come home regardless. "It's pretty late" , Darry stated. " We should all go to bed now and talk next morning again. It's to late too think straight. I guess you don't have a place to stay for the night, do you ?" , asked Darry our oldest brother. " No, but I will sleep in my car" , " Nah, you don't have to do that. You can take the sofa if you want. Goodnight", and with that Darry stood up and we went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :-)

This is the 3rd chapter :-) I hope you will like it. :-)

I couldn't really sleep that night. I just couldn't stop thinking about Dean. I have never thought that we could have another brother. "Are you okay, Pony ?" , Soda asked quietly. First I wanted to tell him, that everything is okay but then I remembered Soda always knows it if I lie so I told him the truth. " I just can't believe that this is really happening. I mean we have an older brother now, we didn't even know before. Where the fuck was he all the time?" , " Language, kiddo. You don't want Darry to be mad at you for swearing, do you ?" ,Soda chuckled. " But I know what you mean and I'm upset and confused as much as you are, but we can't change it. We will just see how it will go in the morning, little buddy. " , and with that both went to sleep. The next morning was rather awkward. We all sat together at the kitchen table and ate, but no knew what to say. " So...uh..I will try to find a job today and maybe we could start over agein and try to forget the past?" , Dean asked hopefully. "I don't know if we can just forget it, but we can try to move on and be a family, I think." , Darry said after a while. " I'm going outta here." I told them and stood up. "Where are you going ?" , Darry asked before I could make my way to the door. " I ain't sure, man. I think I will go and try to find Johnny." , I answered him truthfully. "Okay but be careful." I heard him say, before I waved my hand to say goodbye and opened the door. I made my way to Johnnys house, but he wasn't there. Not really a suprise to me, when he is beaten all the time by his folk. I was walking down the street, when I suddenly heard a car stopping next to me. "Hey greaser! What are you doing here alone ?" they screamed, but i tried to ignore them. I walked further down the road until they got out of the car and stood in front of me. " Hey you little shit! You want a haircut ?" , one of the socs asked me and pulled out a pocket knife. They came closer to me. I tried to fight them, but i had no chance 'cause I was 1 to 5 outnumbered. Four of them had a firm grip on me and they pushed me roughly down on the street. The other one held his pocket knife down to my throat. I have never been so scared in my life. I thought they're going to kill me right now. "Let go of the kid or I will beat the shit outta ya!" , I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't recognized who it was until I saw his face. Oh my god it was Dean and he looked furious like hell. When I had seen my oldest brother the first time, I couln't imagine he could harm someone. But right now he looked like he could kill 10 men by himself. To be honest I was scared of my own brother, though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But the socs were to drunk to be scared of him. Therefore the one with the blade just smiled at my brother amd pushed the blade further into my throat so that a little bit of blood leaked out of it. His conduction made my brother even more furious, so he took the soc, with the blade, with a firm grip on his arm and punched him hard in his face. The punch was so hard, that the soc immediately went other socs ran away, after they saw what my brother could do. Slowly I looked up and saw my brother glancing at me. " What the fuck were you doing alone on the street ? I thought you wanted to go to a boy named Johnny?" , "Yeah, but he wasn't at home so I went looking for him." , I told Dean. He took a closer look at the cut on my neck. "Are you okax kiddo ? Does it hurt?" , "Nah I'm fine." , I lied. 'cause actually I was still shaking and scared, but ak didn't want to admit it to him. The truth was I felt like crying, but greasers never cry. When we opened the front door Soda and Darry looked up. "Gosh pony! Is this blood? What happened to you? " , I heard Sodas worried voice. "I was looking for Johnny, when some socs jumped me. " They put a blade on you?" Soda asked shocked when he saw the cut on my neck. "Yeah" , I told him, my voice shaking. "Oh Pony" , he said and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up to Darry just to find him glancing at Dean. "Why didn't you do anything?" he wanted to know. "He did! If he hadn't come I would be dead now! " I tried to calm Darry down. "I didn't come in time to prevent that they cut his throat. I'm sorry" , Dean said sadly and went out of the house. "What was that for Darry? He really tried to help me!" , I screamed and ran after Dean. "Dean stop! Darry didn't mean it like that. He is always like that. First he screams and than he thinks." ,"It's okay kiddo. I mean I came here to take care of you three and now I can't even protect my youngest brother." he mumbled. I assured him that this wasn't his fault and we went back inside. Soda came to us and apologized for Darrys behavior. Soda hates fights between family members."He didn't mean it like that Dean. He just needs time to calm down, he won't be upset for a long time." , "I hope you're right. I don't want to fight with you guys" said Dean sadly. "Don't worry, I will fix it." I told them and went to Darrys room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey !  
Sorry I forgot, that Darry had already finished high school.  
I live in Germany and we don't have a high school so yeah...  
And again : I know there a maybe many mistakes, because I'm learning english still in school. I have also no problems if you correct my mistakes, so I can see what I did wrong and don't make the same mistake again.  
Thank you!


End file.
